Sí le amas, déjale ir
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Pues a pesar de todo la traición, el dolor, la decepción , ellos son sus amigos y él debería estar feliz por ellos.


_Me declaro culpable de ser una exploradora empedernida, que no se cansa en sumegerse en diferentes fandom. Y este es uno de esos experimentos locos que tengo, los cuales surgen de la nada y a veces suelen convencerme lo suficiente para publicarles. _

_A pesar que soy una fiel seguidora del Mimato, esta el Michi me conmueve tanto que no podía dejar de escribir de ellos. Este es mi debut en este fandom, con una pareja que me encanta, y espero realmente les agrade __;) _

_La famosa **Advertencia de Derechos** solo nos recuerda que estos personajes no son mio (como si yo no lo supiera ya), y que los mismos pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo. Les juró que si lo fueran, el final de esa fantastica historia sería muy diferente. _

* * *

><p><strong>Si le amas, déjale ir<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"La amistad es mucho más trágica que el amor. Dura más"_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>- La siguiente canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí.- Dice, al momento que sus dedos arrancan, con una caricia a las cuerdas de su guitarra, las primeras notas de su nueva canción.- Esto es para ti, Sora.-<p>

El público ruge mientras la suave melodía se eleva, y es como sí les inundará, transforma a la multitud en un mar de corazones agitados, sudor perlado que gotea desde la frente y cuerpos desenfrenados que saltan y chillan al ritmo de la música. Mientras que para él, el tiempo parece detenerse cuando fija sus ojos en _su mejor amiga_, la misma que se encuentra a unos pasos por delante de sí, aferrándose a la tarima donde Matt y su banda hacen que el lugar vibre, arda, llevándolo a un punto cercano a la ebullición.

Es entonces cuando el mundo pierde su color, su calidez anterior, hasta la propia música que segundos atrás disfrutaba ha perdido volumen, y se siente como si hubiera caído dentro de una película muda de los años cuarenta, a blanco y negro. Pues lo único que en ese momento tiene sentido es la mirada que le dirige Sora a Matt (_cálida, amorosa, única_), así como el rubor que tiñe sus mejillas y la sonrisa (_siempre dulce_) que se ha dibujado en su rostro. Y él permanece de pie, tenso, con los puños cerrados, sintiéndose el peor de los amigos. Con la acidez que se le cuela en la boca, como si hubiera mordido el más agrio de los limones.

Porque él debería estar feliz por ellos, celebrar su noviazgo, sus sonrisas, sus manos unidas y los besos en público que aun les hacen sonrojas. Debería celebrar, porque sabe que ambos están hechos el uno para el otro, que su amor es brillante, tanto que a veces pareciera opacar todo lo demás. Pero todo en él se queda en un debería, pues hace tiempo que sus sonrisas no son del todo sinceras y las bromas no son tan espontaneas como antes, y definitivamente no puede celebrar algo que muy en el fondo, bajo capas y capas de falsa valentía, le duele (_arde, corroe, lo lastima_). Justo como en ese momento.

Es ahí cuando desearía poder salir corriendo, dejarlos atrás, olvidarse de los lazos de amistad y así borrarlos de su vida. Golpear a Matt (_una, y otra, y otra vez_), hasta descargar toda aquella frustración, rabia y dolor que lleva dentro, en especial ese sentimiento de traición que se le ha clavado en el pecho. O por otro lado, como le gustaría tomar a Sora, rodearla con sus brazos (_fuerte, para que nunca se marche de su lado_) y robarle un beso, dos besos, cien besos, hasta que ella se dé cuenta de todo el amor que él está dispuesto a ofrecerle. Sin embargo sabe que no lo hará, pues a pesar de todo (_la traición, el dolor, la decepción_), ellos son sus amigos y él _debería_ estar feliz por ellos.

A veces, cuando la herida en su interior no arde tanto, lo está. _Sinceramente, lo está_.

- ¡Tai! –

Lo llaman, y no es necesario que desvié su mirada para saber de quién se trata.

- ¿Si, Mimi? –

- Todo estará bien.-

Le promete, y él aparta su mirada de Sora para posarla en la castaña. En su sonrisa, en sus ojos brillantes, en su inocencia intocable. No puede evitar sonreírle a cambio, más aun cuando la castaña lo toma de la mano y lo hala hacia la tarima, y en el proceso el mundo pareciera recuperar su color, el sonido, y el amargo sabor que inunda sus labios es reemplazado por un sabor distinto, dulce, como el del caramelo.

- Mimi –

Le llama, cuando ambos llegan al pie de la tarima, tras abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre.

- ¿Si, Tai? – Dice, sus ojos castaños fijos en él.

- No me vayas a soltar.- Le pide, señalando sus manos unidad, sus dedos entrelazados.

Ella ensancha su sonrisa, de esa forma que a él tanto le encanta. Porque cuando Mimi sonríe, él es capaz de olvidarse de todo y de todos, _hasta de ellos_.

- No lo haré, al menos que tú me lo pidas.- Responde.

Él la rodea con sus brazos, alegre, porque ambos están seguros de que no lo hará. Se necesitan, más que a nadie. Ya que ambos se encuentran atrapados en la misma realidad, en esa donde las personas a las que aman son inalcanzables, y donde su felicidad es sacrificable por el bien de ellos, de esos a quien tanto quieren.

Y como bien dice el dicho: _"Si lo amas, déjalo ir"_

* * *

><p><em>¿Ven el botón allá abajo? ¿Sí? Bueno, si llegaron hasta el final, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario. Acuerdese que al dejar un<strong> review<strong> salvas un árbol._

_;)_

_._


End file.
